The present invention concerns a furniture drive for an extension guide system comprising an electric motor arranged in a housing. Furniture drives of this kind serve to drive at least one guide rail of the extension guide system. That involves either a drawer rail connected to a drawer or a central rail arranged between the drawer rail and a carcass rail connected to a wall of the body or carcass of the article of furniture.
The invention further concerns an extension guide system for a drawer, comprising at least two guide rails which are displaceable relative to each other and an electric motor for driving at least one guide rail. One of the guide rails is in the form of a drawer rail to be fixed to a drawer and wherein one of the guide rails is in the form of a carcass rail and has a contact portion for bearing against a wall of a furniture carcass. The contact portion has a side that is towards the drawer rail and a side that is remote from the drawer rail.
Furniture drives of the general kind set forth are usually fixed in a position of bearing against a wall of the furniture carcass directly or indirectly by way of carrier elements. AT 500 362 A1 and WO 2005/122832 A1 disclose extension guide systems for drawers, in which an electric motor is connected to a part of the extension guide system.
A problem with those arrangements is the relatively large amount of space required for the electric drive.
Although extension guide systems for the drawer are usually arranged at both walls of the furniture carcass, it is generally sufficient for only one of the extension guide systems to be provided with a furniture drive having an electric motor. In that case, there is the additional problem that the furniture drive provided with the electric drive and thus the corresponding extension guide system requires a larger amount of space than the extension guide system arranged at the other wall.
That, in turn, entails the problem that different amounts of space are required for the respective extension guide system for one and the same drawer in one and the same furniture carcass, at mutually opposite walls.